Death Vegas
by Silk Silhouettes and Lace
Summary: Patty Thompson and Black Star's after school adventure. A new collection of interconnected one shots.


On a typical May evening, the Shibusen bell chimed its classic 6 tone tune.

The latent students became animated once they ambled out of the lecture halls. Chattering, cheering, and complaining could be heard from every hall. Students bumped past unfamiliar faces, waved at favored professors, and deposited or withdrew articles from the ornate wooden lockers lining the historic halls of the academy.

"Liz. Tsubaki." Professor Marie shut the petite and flimsy book in her palm. "I hate doing this girls, but it's the third time this week I've caught you two talking in class. I'm going to have to ask you to stay for detention." Liz and Tsubaki froze in their eager tracks.

"Ah, damn" thought to herself the golden haired youngster, her glance flitting back to the modest girl hugging her textbooks tighter to her chest.

"Sorry Miss Marie. We'll try to be more considerate." Gently bowed Tsubaki; she shamefully climbed back up the mini lecture hall's stairs and reclaimed her seat. While this indiscretion was directly Liz's fault, Tsubaki could not help but be an accomplice. Liz after all was her closest female friend and denying Liz a reply was too rude for Tsubaki. Kindness was Tsubaki's signature mannerism.

"Sorry Tsubaki." Combing a buttery blond bundle of hair away from her face, Liz forced an embarrassed smile. "I guess this is all my fault, huh?" She sealed her eyes shut avoiding Tsubaki's disappointed and innocent eyes.

Tsubaki took notice of Liz's honest remorse, "It's alright. I'm sure none of this was meant." She offered a warm and understanding smile.

Black Star laughed, "Have fun in detention you two!" He threw his arms behind his neck and sauntered out the lecture hall followed by Kid who shook his head in disappointment and Patty who pursed her plump pink lips and waved goodbye to her older sister.

"Well, I'm headed to the Death Room to see my father. Patty, you have my leave to head back to Gallows Manner." It was in Kid's mind to say he'd be home for dinner, but he rather not risk sounding like a married couple.

"Okay, Kid." Patty appreciated having Liz and Kid away for a while. Being without them endowed her with a particular sense of loneliness, but also individuality.

"Well, let's go already Patty!" Black Star waited for her a few steps ahead. After school hunger fueled his eagerness to leave campus quickly. Patty looked amused with Black Star's flashy smile and called out to him. "Coming!"

A few moments later, Black Star and Patty were walking down the slope that led to the commercial district. Death City was an enormous myriad of contrasting buildings. One structure reaching for the heavens could be placed right next to another building that barely scrapped past the ankles. Other buildings were modern and ironically placed right across the street from the quirkiest apartment buildings standing. The city had one of the most expensive real estate in the world and Gallows Manner stood second only to the academy itself. Only old meisters from the academy who were well sponsored could afford to live in the city of death. It was a very exclusive site that prohibited tourism therefore the only way to visit such a luxurious and inimitable city was to be a meister, weapon, or the Shinigami prince himself. Still, it was the commercial district that truly dazzled one's soul. The shopping district was burst of colorful flashing lights. Tall neon signs, glittering lights lining every window, designer clothes sold at unreasonably high prices, flashy cars parked on the avenue, a band playing music on the island that separate the traffic on the street, and perfectly paved white roads. Legends of this magnificent city life escaped to the human realm and so this district earned the title of Death Vegas.

Past the slope Black Star and Patty finally made it to the commercial district. Patty was just as hungry as she knew Black Star would be. "Look it. Let's go eat!" She pointed at a café and jumped up and down excited to stuff her face with food. Black Star cheered to and raced her to the shop. They pushed past the early afternoon crowds of students and residents and flung open the heavy glass door. Inside the café were students from the academy in groups of 4 and 6. Some groups limited only to giggling girls while other older groups of students were a mix of couples and singles. Scattered around the café were also crowds of adults who sipped coffee and enjoyed feeling careless. The youngest group there was the café employees which were comprised of first year Shibusen students. Patty and Black Star randomly picked a booth next to the window which offered a view of the glimmering populated sidewalk.

"Sucks that Liz and Tsubaki got caught talking so much in Literature class, but I don't blame 'em. Reading stupid poetry and books is way too boring. I just fall asleep!" Black Star exclaimed. He looked around the café wondering when someone was going to take his order. "Hurry up you stupid slow workers I'm dying here!" He thought to himself. Patty banged her fist on the table and also looked around anxiously for an employee to arrive. "I didn't even know _that_ was Literature class. I fall asleep as soon as I sit down. I never know what's going on!" The deranged blond stood on her bench and waved down the first uniformed girl she saw.

"Ah, finally!" Black Star clapped his hands together; drool was starting to spill from the edge of his mouth. "I'll have the Pizza and a soda." Having ordered already he relaxed on his bench comforted by the knowledge that his hot meal would be there in a minute.

Patty sat down too, "I'll have the club sandwich and the fries and the strawberry milkshake and the crème puffs." The fragile and petite female employee, with her black pigtails and wide black eyes, desperately tried to write the orders down as quickly as possible. She looked panicky and stared at her notepad hoping she had written it all down right. Nervously, she collected the menus and gave an awkward bow before she left.

Black Star looked indignant. "That's a lot of food are you sure you're even gonna eat all that?" he was slouching on his bench; his eyes at the same level as the table.

Patty wrinkled her eyebrows, "Yea, I always eat like that." She sounded confused as if her eating habits were common knowledge.

Black Star sat up and flung his arm up, "Hey waiter!" The tiny and flat chested girl turned over her shoulder caught off guard. She fumbled over back to their table "Yes" she squeaked.

"I'll have the chicken wings, and a chocolate shake, and the whatever cake you've got." He finished his second order with his two fists banging on the table. The waitress scribbled this down and quickly ran into the kitchen to put the order in. Patty accepted his challenge.

"Oh yea!" The curvy blond slammed her fist down the table too each fist gripped tight to a random eating utensil. The sudden bang made several parts of her body jiggle in enthusiasm. Slightly standing up in her seat now, she beckoned a second waitress.

"Hey, waiter over here!" She raised a fork to the air like it were a pitch fork and not just a regular fork. A waitress with short brown hair and a vacant expression dragged her feet to them. Her curves could rival Patty's. "Yes, may I help you?" She spoke slowly and had a raspy sleepy voice. It stood in stark contrasts to Patty's vibrancy. "Yea, I'll have the chicken nuggets, the onion rings and a burger." She shot Black Star a "what now" look.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that? I forgot. Were you ordering something?" The airheaded waitress didn't even have a notepad in her hand.

Patty and Black Star gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you stupid?" Patty was growing grumpier by the second. "I said I wanted chicken nuggests. Chicken. Nuggests. Write it down!" Patty dropped her utensils and pointed her knees at the brunette daring her to ask for her order again.

"Okay…" the waitress left the table never having written anything or even going to put in the order. She was a lost cause.

A few minutes later carts and carts of food were being shuttled to Black Star and Patty's table where their food eating contest had only just begun. It didn't even matter who ordered what. Hands were flying everywhere reaching into all kinds of plates picking at whatever food was there. Delighted noises escaped from both Patty and Black Star. Their cheeks were full and their stomachs empty, but that would soon change.

"Hey that's mine!" Black Star reached dove for his chicken wings.

"Not anymore" Patty snorted as she crammed one into her mouth. Black Star gave a coy smile before responding with a full force attack on her fries.

Once all the food was gone, the plates collected, and the bills taken care of Black Star and Patty sat at their table rubbing their engorged bellies and exchanging burps. Lazily, Patty sat up.

"I think I'm gonna pass on dinner tonight." She groaned and hunched over the table. Black Star nodded.

"Same." He paused for a few seconds before saying, "I think I'm gonna order something to take home to Tsubaki. She really likes the desserts here." He raised his hand once more to summon a waiter. This time the manager showed up to serve his best customers. Black Star order the crème puffs to go and walked out the café with a pearl colored bag containing the sweets.

The sun was starting to descend and the sky was swirling between and indecisive orange and purple shade.

Patty skipped alongside Black Star who merely dragged his feet in comparison to Patty's vibrancy. They joked and pranked each other until Patty's stop had finally arrived.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" With a twist of her heel and a wave of her hand Patty walked through the black, brass gates that enclosed her home. Black Star waited on the side walk until she stepped inside the manor and continued his path, one hand stuffed deep inside his pocket and the other lightly swinging the treats he'd offer his quiet beauty.


End file.
